


Slut

by NobuNobuNobu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobuNobuNobu/pseuds/NobuNobuNobu
Summary: 福尔摩斯兄弟/读者3P开车
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Slut

两兄弟的口味其实异常相近。他们都没怎么和别的女人上过床，都有着整个世界顶尖的非凡大脑，甚至一样孤独。如此看来，性事上一些相近的癖好倒也算理所应当。彼时我被夹在二人中间，仰头同年纪较小的那位福尔摩斯亲吻，任从箍紧肋骨的胸罩上跃出的大半个丰满柔软的胸部挤在他赤裸的胸口上，像是被捏到变形的气球。手指顺从情欲滑入密处，我本想抚上那处炽热，却被另一人圈进怀里，被另一坚硬的物什抵住臀肉摩擦。  
分明是不甚相似的面容，此刻，他们却吐露出一样的话语。“Brother Mine.”相似的灰蓝色眼瞳中混杂着欲望与威胁，生物天生的本能让他们难以容忍另一人在床上，与相同的女人共度春宵。挑衅性能力只是前传，继而是相互较量似的前戏，由呻吟声以断高下。  
不论亲吻或是索求，他们都竭尽全力做到最好。但我只知道我已经湿透了，像个婊子。此刻，我却也愿坦荡承认：因为我就是他们专属的婊子，愿意永远为他们毫无廉耻心的张开双腿。如同当下，当两条平日里总是尖利语句不断的舌交相舔舐过发软的双腿时，我不由自主地将它们分得更开了。被润湿的阴户在昏暗的灯光下像是餐桌上的上等牡蛎，湿滑黏腻却又诱人得令人难以挪开双眼，忍不住捧上一颗任它滑到喉咙里，享受这份独特的美味。  
他们的舌灵巧至极，一并挤入密处时过电般的快感自下而上袭来。两双大手紧紧地压着我的腿，将原本就分得很开的它们几乎摊平压在床上。我无法区分那是谁的舌尖带来的快乐，只能顺这夸张的巨浪随波逐流，任手指绞紧床单，在奢华的床铺上留下难以消去的破碎痕迹。  
不停流出的爱液早濡湿了整个床铺，我惊叫着高潮，却又被推向另一轮无法控制的快活当中，任由喉咙发出声嘶力竭地哭喊，却是为了快乐。寂静的大宅里，没人能听到我的声音，更没人会知道我在同这二位看起来衣冠楚楚的绅士正做何等龌龊事。  
长兄比幼弟更会体贴人，他在我身体自床上弹起时起身拥抱我，张开手掌揉弄胸前两团软肉，把我紧紧地抱在怀里，同我接吻，抚慰着被冷落的身体；而幼弟则更富有攻击性，他吮吸着最敏感的顶端，在高潮后又开始新一轮的攻击，用弯曲的头发磨蹭着大腿根的些许嫩肉，唤起最为真实的欲求。  
颤抖的身体非要依着人才能勉强立在床上，我伸长手臂勾过大英政府的脖颈，一面同他接吻一面与他一并倒在床上。润滑足够的穴口轻轻松松就容下他的硕物，即使被撑满的不适依然存在片刻，可另一处传来的挑弄却用不自觉地快乐带走一切。爱液早把那里也濡湿的一塌糊涂，但温热的润滑液更是锦上添花。负责扩张的充气塞缓慢地挤占着内部空间，生理性的泪水伴随呻吟落在麦考夫脸上，我还没能讲话，他就先顶进花心深处，不留片刻空闲地掀起情浪。而后扩张完成的那处被伦敦最负盛名的侦探填满，尺寸同样夸张的肉棒把整个身体都要撑满，我向前匍匐着想要逃离这番盛事，却又被拽回原地，任二人或快或慢地抽插起来。  
酸软的腰肢早已撑不住身体，我完全是被他们一个抱一个圈地撑着不摔在床上。夏洛克空闲出的另一只手拨弄着我顶端敏感，过度极致的快乐几乎把我卷进汪洋中，浑身上下都泛着敏感的红。我已经不记得自己高潮几次了，但每一个轻微的触碰却都能把我推进高潮的狂欢里。我的手指痉挛着，身体止不住地颤抖，整个人都沉沦在这无与伦比的快感堡垒当中。  
或轻或重地操弄带出无数不知道是谁的体液，沾染在两瓣臀肉上闪闪发亮，像是被涂了油，将整个屋子都填满不知廉耻的淫秽水声。突然加快的抽插速度把我整个人都推上云霄，小腹处甚至隐约可见那硕大的阴茎形状。我想要抱紧麦考夫，却被夏洛克掰过头去同他接吻，任由沾染古龙水香气的粗重喘息将我填得满满当当。  
他们的高潮来得缓慢却剧烈，如同每一位时隔漫长时间才会释放的男人一样。彼时我已濒临神志不清的界限，只感到粘稠滑腻的液体淅淅沥沥地从股缝里滑下，落在床上，把那套不敢幻想价格的床上用品折腾得一塌糊涂。  
熟练又亲昵地事后安抚很快让我昏昏睡去，等我醒来时，一切依旧如常。抱着衣服的安西娅站在门口，问我要不要喝些热汤。


End file.
